Of Mermaids and Werewolves
by WhimsicalBreeze3897
Summary: Jacob Black's best friend Melody is the Cullen's youngest mermaid. She is an asthmatic for my BFF Abby. Read and follow her sad tale full of love, hate, and family. Total Bella bashing Jacob/OC Please Review
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERRR!!- I, Nikki Grillo, do NOT own twilight or h2o just add water or anything else but my box outside of 7-11.

Mmkay, so like please don't flame me. The left side of my brain is totally dominant so my creativity level is so like at 30% and my logical sense is at 65% and the other 5% is bacon. 3 I don't care if you hate it, if you don't like it just stop reading. Then tell me what can be fixed.

Ok so my name is Melody Rose Cullen. I am sixteen years old with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and braces. I had parents but they dumped me in an orphanage when I was two years old. My mother was giving me a bath when I turned into a mermaid. She took me to the orphanage because she was scared. The orphanage called Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he adopted me. The other vampires are used to me by now because mermaid blood isn't really that appealing to them. Too fishy…that was lame. I've lived with them for almost my entire life and I love them with all my heart.

Esme Cullen, my adoptive mother, got me this journal to write my feelings down. I guess she doesn't want me boiling the water in the flower vases in my room. Poor flowers. Emmet, Edward and Jasper Cullen, are my adoptive brothers. I love them more though. Like real brothers, not in a lovey dovey way. I have two adoptive sisters Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Rose are really great. They are all I could want in sisters.

Emmet is my big teddy bear. He beats up people and we play together and we get a little rough sometimes. If he was human we would totally eat all the time together.

Jasper is my calm one. We play sports, write songs, and he wakes me up super early so we can watch the sunrise. He's my big brother and I will love him always. I still can't bleed around him but he keeps me safe. He also loves to play with my emotions, but never in a bad way.

Edward. He is my piano playing, lonely, depressed, brother. We are almost exactly alike, except the obvious. He has been teaching me how to play piano since I was five. Carlisle says one day we're going to fall in love, Jasper almost made that happen.

Alice is my fashion consultant, my stylist, and my advice giver. Rose also gives me advice and she tells me how to act around boys I like and how to do my hair.

My best friend is Jacob Aaron Black. I was going through a walk in the forest and I was trying to climb over a rock and I fell and broke my arm. (Hacking big rock.) I started crying because I was only six. (Yeah I just left the house without them knowing. I was really smart when I was six years old.) I was really close to his house and he was in his backyard so he heard me. He came into the woods and helped me up. He took me inside to his dad. He was so nice. He called 911 for me. Of course I ended up being put in a cast. It was green. Jake was the first to sign it.

I always hang out with him. We go swimming at the beach near his house. We're going to be best friends forever I know it.

I know there's a family feud between them but I am the loophole to that treaty. I am not a vampire so I can do what I want. I'm like Switzerland; I'm neutral in like, all the wars. Yeah that was really lame.

Another one of my friends is Bella Swan. I rarely see her though. Only Christmas and sometimes Easter. Her father is Charlie Swan. He is friends with Jake's dad Billy and he's the chief of police.

One time it was Christmas and I ran straight from the treaty line to Jake's house to give him and his dad their presents. Bella and Charlie were there too and I had their gifts in my backpack in case I would see them somewhere.

That year I got Jake a dog tag necklace with his information on one a picture of the both of us on the other and a cross on top of them.

I got Bella a tote bag with a big peace sign on it.

I got Billy a seat cover for his car that helps with his back pains.

I got Charlie a leather jacket that said "I'm the Man!" On the back with a picture of a bulldog with a cigar in its mouth.

This entry in my JOURNAL, not diary, was just to introduce myself. As a 16 year old who lives with vampires I'm probably going to die one day soon and I want to be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! Okay so I don't own anything except the clothes on my back, the shoe on my foot, and Melody. The Government took my box away.

I'm running with Jacob through the woods. We stop and he turns to me.

He asks, "Do you have any jerky?"

I laugh and get some out of my bag. We sit on the cliff's edge and it starts to rain. Then I hear jasper calling my name. I wake up. 

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." He says with a smile. I sit up in my boxers and tank top.

"Shut up sparkly. EDWARD!" I yelled for Edward so he can read my mind and make me cereal. He doesn't sleep he has nothing better to do.

"ALREADY ON IT!" He shouts back. I walk over to my vanity and put my hair in a messy ponytail and I run out side with Jazzy to watch the morning sun peer over the horizon, sending a wave of colors across the sky and my mind.

"Wow, it looks like millions of gold chains dangling from the sky with the earl mist. I wish it could stay like that forever." He says with a dreamy look on his sparkling face.

"Nothing gold can stay." I say quoting my favorite poem Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost.

"What nonsense are you talking Mel?"

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower,

But only so an hour.

So leaf subsides to leaf,

So Eden sank to grief.

So dawn goes down to day,

Nothing gold can stay."

"How do you know that poem?"

"Read it in a book. Fell in love with it because it's true." He put his arm around me.

"Don't think about it like that Mel. Think of this, even though dawn does sink into day, there will always be dusk." I thought for a moment.

"Oh like even though dawn subsides to day, we still have dusk to look forward to."

"Exactly, no go eat your captain crunch."

"Go eat some bunny"

"Shut up fish breath"

"YOU SHUT UP SPARKLE FACE! Kidding I love you Jazzy!" I yelled as I ran into the house.

"Hey Melody I got your cereal ready for you." I smile and hug my brother.

"Thanks Edward. Hey, good morning Mom." Yeah I call Esme mom because she is the perfect one.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" I was about to answer but Edward decided to.

"She dreamt about Jakeywakey again." I threw my spoon at him and yelled back,

"Shut up Edward, you know I don't like him like that! JASPER, WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Jasper made me think of him like that. Stupid brother, but I love him. I was about to yell at Edward but Jasper calmed me down and Esme said,

"Melody, sweetie, go get ready for school."

"Okiedokes, you won this round." I said the last part with the 'I'm not really mad at you I'm just playing' look towards Edward and ran up the stairs to my room.

I went inside and shut the door. Alice had already picked out my outfit. Dark blue ripped jeans, a blue tank top, a green shirt that's just so hard to explain, and a note that said to leave my hair down.

I grabbed the pile, minus the note, and hopped into my bathroom to take a warm shower.

I get out throw on the clothes and look in the half fogged mirror acting as a door to my medicine cabinet. I take out a comb and comb my side bangs down then dry my hair. I put a little bit of gel in it for that shaken look. My side bangs air dried by now and looked pretty good.

I put on a bit of cover-up and eyeliner. That's all I wear for makeup. I tied up my old converse and walked out of my room.

I'm met by my sister Rosalie and she says,

"You look pretty, but you need new shoes."

"Yes Rose you tell me that everyday."

"Then let's go shopping."

"Uhhhh, no."

"Fine be that way"

"Oh I will" Then Emmet comes up behind me and Rose and puts his arms around our shoulders.

"Good morning my lovelies."

"Hey Emmet I'll leave so you and Rose can make out" I make a dash for the living room before he could even comprehend what I said.

I get downstairs and into the living room and I sit down at the piano. I start to play the lullaby Edward wrote me when Carlisle first brought me home. I wasn't very good but Edward corrected me.

"Thanks bro, think I will ever be as good as you?"

"You haven't been playing for over one hundred years."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I happen to know that your birthday is in two days."

"Yeah turning sixteen finally! I'm so excited! I was thinking me and Jake go to Chuck-E-Cheeses and have a ball. Or go cliff diving, or see a movie and hang out in the woods the rest of the day."

"Don't you have more than one friend?"

"Yeah I just feel so connected to Jake. He totally gets me and I get him."

"When's the wedding?"

"Ohmigosh Edward you are so funny I'm laughing so hard my sides hurt."

"Oh shut up and get in my car."

"You sound like a pedophile." I explain to him as he guides me with his left hand on my back out the door. I sit shotgun in his shiny silver Volvo. It's my place. Nobody takes my place. It doesn't work that way.

We sat in a comfortable silence until he broke it with words.

"You know Mels, we all really want to know, and there's no use lying because I'll know, do you like Jacob?"

"Yeah he's my best friend why wouldn't I?"

"I meant in a relationshippy kind of way. You know like boyfriend girlfriend."

"Oh well, I don't know actually. I'm trying to figure it out, I really am but, I'm confused." He didn't say a word after that. Because he had heard enough. Now he's definitely reading my thoughts.

That was the truth though. I don't know how I feel about him. I'm afraid to go into another relationship after Josh. **mental shudder. We pulled up into the school parking lot and I snapped out of my thoughts. I get out of the car and say my goodbyes to my family and walk over to my friends.

"Hey look it's MELLY!" Of course Eric would scream my name.

"Hey guys long time no see." It's not like I didn't just do this yesterday. Then a really old pickup truck I've seen Billy with pulled up. A girl stepped out and looked over at us. We were standing in front of Eric's rusty old van, that I added a bead curtain to, eating twizzlers. She hoists he bag onto her shoulder and walks inside. She seemed vaguely familiar. Jessica, being the attention hog we all know and love her to be says,

"Looks like we've got a new girl. Wonder if she's cool" I didn't think that was nice of her so I said,

"Well why don't we all try and get to know her and we'll figure out if she is or not."

"I love that idea! You're always so nice, Mel." Of course that was Angela. She's super sweet and we all love her.

"Yeah Mel's just a real sweetheart!" Mike said as he playfully punched me in the shoulder.

Let's see, Mike. Does he like me? Probably not. Is he cute? Damn straight he is, but I can totally tell Jessica's into him. Partly because right now she is butting in on our cutesy friendliness.

"Aw Mike, don't hurt her now." It's my time to show her who's boss.

"Oh please I can beat this guy's butt all the way into school."

"Bring it little one" They call me stuff like that because I'm a year younger than them.

"Let's go then!" Then we took off into the school together just messing around. Then the bell rang and I ran into my homeroom but he followed me. He just realized that that wasn't his homeroom and got really red and walked out calmly.

Alice, being in my grade, gave me the settle down look and Jasper made me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: I'm skipping the classes up until fifth period which is their lunch period. I don't really know if it is but I'm making it so HA! Onward~)

I walked into the lunch room with Angela and we sit at our normal table. Its right next to the Cullen's so I like it. Then the new girl shows up. Apparently she befriended Jessica. Her name is Bella. She must be cool then. She sits down and the Cullen's walk in through the back door. They always look so good.

"Who are they?" Bella asks. Before I could answer Jessica buts in yet again.

"They're the Cullen's. The beautiful blonde one is Rosalie. She's like perfect. The big one is Emmett. He and Rosalie are like a thing. I know they're not related but it's like weird. That one is Alice. She's really weird. The one who looks scared all the time is Jasper. He and Alice are a thing too. They live together it's not normal. And that's Edward. I know he's really gorgeous, but don't waste you're time. None of the girls here are good enough for him anyway. The leader of them is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He like plays matchmaker on them." I had to stop this.

"You don't talk about any of them like that or I'll mess you up so bad you'll be inside out when I'm through with you." I felt Jasper calm me down. I'll thank him later. Jessica should though. The bitch.

"What's up with you and them?" Bella asked.

"They're my family, and if any of you call Alice a freak my spork will be permanently lodged in your skull."

"Calm down Melly, Jess didn't mean it."

"Sorry Jess, it's just, they're my people. I don't go around calling your mom fat now do I."

"I'm sorry but, what's your name?" Bella asked me.

"I'm Melody Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"You're Charlie's daughter!"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Remember me and Jacob Black?"

"Yeah! On Christmas one year you gave me that really pretty bag!"

"Yeah!" Then I felt my phone buzz. It was Emmett. 'Come sit with us.' It said. I got up and said "Got to go, my family awaits." And I went over to my beloveds. Edward said,

"Who's the new girl?" Ooooh does Edward have a crushypoo? "No I just wanted to know who she was."

"Ok you freak of nature go read her thoughts. I want to know if she thinks I'm a freak now." He stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"I can't. It's not working." Whoa Edward can't read her mind. Epic. Then the bell rang and I stuffed two of Emmett's tater tots in my mouth and left for class. (I don't eat much.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let me know what you think of my awesome story so far. Again I beg no flames. It probably sucks but she hasn't used her awesome powers yet. SHWAHH! Jake next chappieeee! I kinda want tater tots now but its 1:30 a.m. so my mom wont make them. KK BAIII

I LOVETH YOUU!

Btw I will have pics of Melody on my profile shortly. My avatar or pic or whatever is what she is supposed to look like. Tell me if she's pretty enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Not even her powers. Her powers belong mostly to H2O Just Add Water. Though I tweaked the powers a LITTLE bit.

**Melody P.O.V **

I walked home from school today, but I didn't go home. I went straight to Jake's house. Edward would know so I didn't worry.

I was so close to his house that my heart lightened up from that agonizing Spanish class. I was so excited to see my best friend I ran so fast I felt like I was flying.

When I got to his house he was outside in his garage working on his car. I went in and saw him lying down asleep with a wrench in his hand. The floor wasn't very comfortable so I decided to wake him up. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Jake," I said as I brushed his hair with my hand. It was so long and soft and it smelled like Jake. "Jake, wake up. Jake, I'm making pancakes." That woke him up. He's such a guy.

**Jake P.O.V.** (I know it's supposed to be a diary/journal and all, but I want to show different points of views of the story. So put that in your juice box and suck it!)

I'm sitting with Melody under the stars. Then I look at her. She isn't Melody anymore. It's Bella in her place.

She looks so beautiful in the moonlight. I hear someone in the distance. They're screaming. It's a girl, and she's in trouble. I get up and run towards her.

I listen closer and it's Melody. Bella comes up from behind me and says,

"Come on Jake, let's watch the stars together." I knew I liked her, but my best friend is hurt and she's screaming,

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I had to help her.

"Bella, Melody's in trouble. I have to help her, I'll be right back." Without hearing her response I run into the woods to save my best friend. She's being attacked by her family. She's holding up a force field pretty well, but they're weakening her every time the run into it.

I had to let her know I was there to save her. "Melody!"

The bloodsuckers see me and run away. I run up to Melody.

"Melly, wake up, wake up." She opens her eyes slowly and her hazel eyes meet my dark brown ones. She looks so beautiful, just like Bella. Then she says to me.

"Jake, Jake wake up." I'm awake though, I just saved her.

Then she says something about pancakes and my eyes fly open. It was just a dream. I look at Melody sitting next to me.

She's fine, and I'm kind of relieved. In my dream she was a wreck. She was hurt and dying but now she's alive and smiling, looking beautiful as her hair flows down past her shoulders.

One flaw though, was that she looked like she was struggling to breath.

"Melody, are you okay? You don't look like you're breathing right." She smiles and says,

"Yeah I ran here. Not really good for my poor fragile lungs." Now I was worried. When she runs here she normally has an asthma attack.

"Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh maybe you should use it."

"I'm fine Jake, really."

"Mel, I care about you, more than most people I know. Now please, for me?"

"Fine, but only for you, Jake." She got her inhaler out and took a puff. I know it sounded weird but I do care about her, a lot. She is my best friend. I just realized I was staring at her.

"Are you happy now, Jake?"

"Uh, yeah, I was just worried. You know, asthma's tricky."

"Yeah, I was just so excited to see you for some reason."

**Melody's P.O.V. **

I was excited to see him. I don't know why I told him that. I didn't like him like that, did I?

"Yeah I get like that sometimes. Like when I know you're in my kitchen making cookies or something."

"Really, I can make you that excited?"

"Well I can make you that excited, so." Wow, we made each other so happy. We really are the best of friends. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we were more that friends.

Then I realized we were sitting very close to each other with my right hand on his shoulder and his left hand on my waist.

I looked up into his dark brown eyes and he looked down into my light hazel ones. We were leaning even closer to each other and I knew what was about to happen. Best friends become more. It was every girls dream.

At least it was until Billy came out and suggested we went down to the beach.

We sat in his car in an awkward silence until Jake decided to talk about what happened.

"Mels, I'm sorry it's just, I don't know what happened."

"It's cool Jake, I guess. Did you really want to kiss me?"

"I don't know."

"It's okay, you can say no. That's probably the answer. That's why nobody will go with me to prom."

"Melody Nicole, you aren't a freak or anything you title yourself to be. You- you're- I don't know what to say without it being weird."

"Just say what you were thinking back there."

"Well, I- is that Bella Swan?"

"What?"

"Bella, the girl we used to see during Christmas!"

"Oh yeah she's in my lunch period."

"She looks beautiful." Wait, what? Wasn't he about to kiss ME not beautiful Bella? Gosh even her name is beautiful. Her name literally translates from Italian to pretty.

"Well she's with my school friends lets go say hi." I got out of the car quick to go talk to Mike. I walked straight up to him and he didn't say hi. He didn't even look my way or anything. He was talking to Bella the beautiful, that's why.

Now I wasn't going to be Jessica and ask him to zip up a wet suit like she is now I'm just going to stand there until one of them says hi. Finally my knight in shining armor Eric greets me.

"Hey look who it is, none other than our beautiful Melody!" I was happy Eric called me beautiful but I wished it was Mike or Jake. We all knew Eric was kidding, but it made me slightly happy to know he at least acknowledged me.

"Oh gosh Mel, you were right next to me and I didn't even say hi or any thing!" Wow Mike looked great today. I've had a crush on him since freshman year.

"Oh, that's okay Mike. I'm not really noticed by people a lot." I wanted him to say something super sweet to me but, of course things aren't going my way.

"So Bella, you go way back with Mel, don't you?" And the attention is back to her, whatever. I'm getting away from this place.

Nobody noticed as I turned around and walked to the beach. I loved walking in the sand; it may be because I'm a mermaid. Though since I'm a full grown mermaid, since I turned thirteen (it's still a mystery to us,) I can get wet without shifting.

I like to think when I walk but I have to be careful, my big brother Edward can read my thoughts. Sometimes I forgot and he walked right up to Max, the cute boy in my homeroom, and said to him, "If you ever call my little sister ugly or fat again, I'll kill you." Yeah that's my big brother, but he'll probably just give him a good beating.

I hear people coming and I look over to them. It's Jake in his super cute parka and Bella in her beauty. Sure she's one of my best friends, but seeing her with Jake makes my chest hurt, literally, ouch. I'm going home. I miss Jazzy anyway.

I walk back to the parking lot and Angela is sitting in the van with Mike.

"Hey Mel, where are you going?" Mike asks

"Oh Doc wants me home for some strange reason."

"Really Mel, you know it's because your beloved JAKEYY!"

"Uh, no Mike. Really I gotta get going."

"Sure Mel, see ya around."

"Yeah later guys."

I walked back to the treaty line and Jasper was there to pick me up.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob even though I don't like him like that. We are married though. Well sort of.

FLASH BACKK

_We were six years old and playing in my backyard. In the midst of eating Doritos Jake says, "Do you love me Melly?" Being only six I said,  
_

"_Yeah Jake, you're my best friend!" _

"_Well I love you too Melly! Let's get married!"_

"_How are we gonna get married when we're 6." _

"_Your sisters could help us!"_

"_Yeah! Alice could dress us up and Daddy could be the speaker guy!"_

"_Let's do this!" _

"_Wait, we need rings." _

"_Simple my dear buddy, here!" I handed him the washer we found earlier that day. _

"_Cool, but what about you?" _

"_We'll figure something out." We started looking around and Jake found the last yellow dandelion poking out of the grass and tied it around my finger. _

"_There, do you like it?" _

"_It's perfect! I love you Jakey!" _

"_I love you Melly! Let's go get Alice so we could get married!" _

"_Yay!" We ran into the house with our hands clasped together tightly. We entered the kitchen and I started yelling for Alice_

_She jumped the last few stairs and started looking at us worriedly_

"_Are you guys ok? Who's hurt? What happened?" I couldn't help but laugh at her frantic questions. _

"_We're fine Ali; we just need you to help us get married!" _

"_Why are you guys getting married? You're six years old!" Jake answered in the cutest way, _

"_Because Melly is my best friend and I love her!" My tiny face got terribly red as I giggled at my best friend's possessiveness._

"_Ok, that would explain why Melody has a flower around her finger. So I'm guessing you need a dress and a suit." _

"_Yeah we need to be pretty sis!" _

"_Ok I can do that both of you upstairs in my room." We went into Alice's room filled with clothes and makeup and accessories and she started picking out a dress for me. _

_She took out my white Easter dress from last year that still fit me. For Jake she went to Emmett's room and got his old button down shirt he never wore but kept because Alice wanted to force it upon him one day and fitted it to Jacob. _

_She then called in Rosalie to do my hair and makeup while Alice did Jacob's shirt and hair. _

_When they were done we went into the backyard and Rosalie called out the rest of the family. _

_Soon everybody was standing out there while Carlisle read from some pages he got from online. _

"_You may kiss the bride" He said and Jacob kissed me on the cheek then we picked up dandelions that were puffy and blew them and the white seeds flew everywhere like fairy dust in the summer breeze. _

I remember that day fondly. After a few hours of endless training in the basement with Emmet and Jasper I was really in the mood to go swimming. I drove back to Jake's house to see if he was home and sure enough he was. I guess Bella had better things to do than hangout with people.

I went up to his front door and knocked on it. After a few seconds and the sound of someone falling, the door opened to Jake's happy face. He greeted me by saying,

"You know, you're practically a part of the family, you can just walk in."

"I may have been raised by vampires, but I have some manners. Did you just trip over dust or something?"

"Kind of yeah… so what's up, other than my new found stupidity?"

"Oh Jake don't say that, it's not new found!"

"Ha-ha. Wow Mel, what would we do without your comedy?"

"Shrivel up and die from a life without laughter."

"I'm sure, but on another note, why have you come a knockin' on my door?"

"Oh just wanted to poke you and ask you if you wanted to go swimming."

"Sure let's go now. I miss seeing you with a tail."

"Wow you're such a perverted male teenager."

"What did I do?"

"Have you forgotten that when I am a mermaid I go all Ariel and wear barely anything on top?"

"Actually yes I have." I laughed at his fake innocence and poked him in the chest. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I told you I wanted to poke you."

"Touché, come in and sit while I go change."

"Mmkay, but don't blame me if you're fridge is empty."

"That sparked an idea in my under-used brain. Why don't we have a picnic?" He shouted from his room.

"Good idea, hurry up and help me find blanket and basket and stuff."

**Jake P.O.V**

I walked out of my room in a bathing suit and I stop to see Melody sitting at the kitchen counter making a list. She looks up at me upon my entrance.

"Half naked much?" she questioned.

"Yeah why does it bother you?"

"No not really, help me make a list. So far I've got two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Doritos, four cokes, and two apples."

"I think that's it but why apples?"

"They are fruity and delicious. Not to mention healthy. So there! Help me find a basket and a blanket."

"Okay basket in cabinet over there I'll get the blanket from the hall closet."

"Alright have fun Holmes." Ms. Sarcastic, she must hang out with me to much.

I got the blanket out of the hall closet and heard jumping in the kitchen. I knew she wouldn't be able to reach it, poor kid.

"Need some help?"

"No I got this. Ok no I don't."

"Here, I gotcha little one." I picked her up at her knees and she squealed in surprise.

"You could've just gotten it!"

"But this is more fun!"

"Very true, which side is it on."

"Because I definitely memorize where the baskets are in my house, just open both."

She got out the basket and I dropped her to carry her bridal style then set her down on the ground again.

"Ok do you want to help me make food?"

"Nah you play house wife and I'll watch."

"When you're first wife leaves you for being an arrogant brat I will not say I told you so because I am a saint, but I will remind you of this and you will realize I am always right."

"Ok fine but when you're first husband leaves you for some blonde I'll beat the crap out of him, just because you're my bud."

"Yeah yeah now get me the jelly slick." I tossed her the cold jar from the fridge and she caught it with ease.

"Nice catch chica."

"Thanks, you taught me how to catch anyway."

"Yeah I would say I'm like a big brother but you already have three."

"Yeah but they don't play fair. At least we can play tackle football and not worry about me being killed."

"Yeah I still don't like you playing with them."

"Why?"

"Because Mel, It's dangerous. You should stay here for a week and compare it to there to see which is safer."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." She said while putting the food in the basket on top of the blanket she folded after I messed it all up. "I'll ask Carlisle about it later but for now let's go."

We walked to the beach in silence and we walked along the sand to a place where there weren't any people. She put the basket down and climbed on a giant cliff-like boulder and I began to worry. The first time I met her she was on a rock and she fell off and broke her arm.

"Mel, don't you're going to fall."

"Oh you worry too much, I'm fine!"

But she wasn't fine at all. She lost her balance and was about to fall as I ran over to her. I caught her just as she fell into my strong arms.

I realized I was holding her like a bride and she had her arms around my neck.

**Melody P.O.V.**

I fell off the boulder and before I could feel the pain from the impact of my body against the ground Jake had caught me.

"No fair, you jinxed me." He set me down on the ground and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You really have to be more careful, Mel, okay? I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Jake you are so protective; I guess that's how I've managed to stay alive for the past ten years I've known you."

"Yeah we do engage in some reckless activities now and then."

"Now and then? We went cliff diving yesterday!"

"OK fine but that's one day."

"Face it Jake, were Washington's Jackass'!" He laughed and took out the blanket from the basket and set it down on the sand. "You know, not to be an anti-social but, it's nice to be alone instead of around the couples making out, the kids kicking sand, and Quil and Embry being smart-alecs."

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like you're all I need."

"That's why we're best friends." We watched the sun peek at us through the clouds just barely and ate. After just sitting and digesting I spoke up.

"What about when we get married?"

"What, us get married?"

"I meant to other people smarty."

"Oh, I guess our monthly sleepovers wouldn't be an option but we could always hang out."

"Yeah, let's not talk about the future, it's bumming me out, let's go swim." I got up and walked to the water with Jake next to me. We stopped a few feet in front of the waves and ran in. When we got to a deeper part I dived into the water and transformed into a mermaid with ease. I am beast.

I surfaced the water as a mermaid and looked at Jake who was about three feet away from me.

"Wanna go to the rendezvous?" He asked. We called just a little island, I guess, of rocks that because we couldn't think of anything better.

"Where else?" I said with a smile. I dived over into the water and circled him with an amazing speed just to mess with him. We got there in about ten minutes time because he can't swim with awesome mermaid speed.

He pushed himself onto the flat rocks and pulled me up though I didn't need his help. We sat on the edge with his feet and my tail in the water. We watched as the sun was setting into the horizon. It sent a wave of colors across the sky and I stared in amazement.

It was getting darker so I took his hand and swam faster so we got back sooner. He lay on the sand and I pulled myself onto the shore. I shifted back to humanness and walked over to Jake then dried him so he wouldn't freeze.

We lay down on the blanket and watched the stars come out. We were lying awfully close together on the old tan sheet and he had his arm around my shoulders. I wanted badly to snuggle into the warmth of his body but my phone rang.

I sat up and read the caller ID and it was Jasper. I answered it and he sounded worried.

"Hey Mel, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the beach with Jake."

"Ok well come home now Hun, Esme's worried."

"Oh I think you are too brother."

"Of course I am now come home."

"Sir, yes sir!" I said remembering how he used to be in the army. "I gotta go Jake, I'm sorry."

"It's alright my dad's probably wondering if I kidnapped you or something."

We got up, shook the sand off the blanket, and put it back in the basket. As we approached his house after walking the distance, Jake said to me,

"Melody, do you remember when we got 'married' when we were six?"

"Yeah that was pretty funny."

"Yeah I was thinking about that in F.C.S. we're learning about family and babies and its torture!"

"OK well I better jump in my car and get home. Bye Jake."

"Wait Mel," I stopped and looked at him. "Uh… don't I get a hug?"

"How could I forget? Oh I could've had a V8!" I laughed as I turned and hugged him and he squeezed me tight.

"Bye Mels, don't get into much trouble."

"No promises there Jake." I said as I got into my car. I waved to him as I started to drive away and he waved back then started back into his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ok I hope everybody liked that super long chapter. It was 11 pages. It is currently 1:14 AM so I will sleep. GOODNIGHT INTERNET! Haha. REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE! **


End file.
